


Star Wars Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base, General Hux edition

by DarthAmelie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kylo Ren mentioned, Matt the Radar Technician mentioned, Undercover Boss with Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAmelie/pseuds/DarthAmelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had Matt the radar technician spying on his workers, now it's Bryan from accounting doing the same!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base, General Hux edition

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make him "Brian, a sanitation worker", first, but a friend sent [this post](http://kyluxcollective.tumblr.com/post/137687969835/reserve-okay-but-i-would-totally-read-a-fic-where) to me, so I give that person the credit for his full name (it's funny how we both thought of Brian/Bryan, though... I just wanted to use a similar name to Brendol XD)

Hux fixed the glasses and ran his hand through the black hair, before entering the cafeteria. It was a temporary dye, as he planned to spy on his people to check how loyal they were.

 

"Hi, I'm Bryan, from accounting." The man introduced himself, took a tray with food and sat down by a large table, suddenly making everyone nervous.

 

"You're Kylo Ren, aren't you?" A chubby stormtrooper, whose mask was off, asked.

 

Bryan gave him a look, before answering.

 

"Are you serious?! Do I really look like a punk bitch, who's hiding a 30 pound, soaking wet body under a tiny dress?" The reply seemed to calm everyone down, as Ren would never offend himself, even if his life depended on it.

 

A grimace on his face appeared, then grew even bigger after he tried the food. "Do you really eat this every day?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes, we do."

 

"Yeah... Hux and Phasma take all the best food for themselves, because they're too cheap to feed us properly." A courageous soldier finally told the truth, while others nodded their heads simultaneously.

 

"Blame Kylo Ren." Bryan said. "It costs a fortune to repair this ship after his tantrums."

 

"Man, but Phasma is a bitch, I bet she hasn't had a man for a long time... no one wants to get near her." Everyone laughed. "Hux is a pompous dick, we have to listen to his speeches and he always complains about our work, it's never enough for him. Even Kylo Ren is less strict than the general." The man knew he wasn't going to be choked anymore, so he became honest with his opinions.

 

Hux wasn't dumb and knew when to keep his emotions to himself. If he yelled at that stormtrooper, everyone would suddenly recognize him.

 

"Is it true that Kylo Ren has an 8-pack?" He changed the topic. "People said someone saw him in the shower. Is he an alien?" Playing dumb was a good tactic. He saw Kylo's face and that man was just a human.

 

"He said that himself, so I doubt it's true. Better don't talk about him like that, Bryan. It may be dangerous." Another soldier told him.

 

"Really? Look how scared I am." He got up and went to the wall, where a poster with Ren was taped, the writing on it saying _Keep Calm and Kill the Resistance_. He took a piece of white paper and glued it on top of the _Kill the Resistance_ part, then wrote _Be Emo_ instead.

 

All workers in the room became extremely silent, but Bryan calmly sat down and continued eating the gross meal.

 

"Dude... you're so new here. Rule number one: never offend Kylo Ren. Rule number two: always go to Hux’s speeches, even if they suck." The stormtrooper got up and patted his shoulder. Hux looked at him with disgust.

 

"What? Kylo Ren's would be better. He said he would add music to that." The man stared at his colleague from accounting for a moment, before walking away.

 

They all didn't even recognize him with that black hair and the standard uniform of an ordinary soldier... and Hux was not going to reveal himself to anyone. These people asked for a revenge.

 

Twenty minutes later:

 

"Workers number F-47455 and 1D-107 are required to be present in the re-education section in one hour. The failure of doing so, will result in a death penalty." A nice, female voice could be heard from the speaker.

 

The next day:

 

General Hux was standing in front of the whole army. He was going to start his speech, when the Imperial March was played from the speakers. He looked towards the source of the sound irritated. That blond radar technician was asked to choose something uplifting, not that garbage Kylo Ren always played in his room. He ran his hand through the red hair, before opening his mouth. The dye washed out in the shower, but he still had to properly shape the mindsets of his people. They definitely weren't loyal enough.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the workers' names are also a joke, in leetspeak ;)


End file.
